


We All Scream for Ice Cream

by Ryeaugla



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeaugla/pseuds/Ryeaugla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora decide to pick up treats before heading out for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamping of a one-shot I wrote on Tumblr, and I figured I might as well share it here as well. Prompt was given to me by Tumblr user aruvuisu, as seen here:
> 
> Rye: anyway I’m bored  
> Rye: gimme something to drabble about  
> Prone: uhhhhh  
> Prone: shulk reyn and fiora eat ice cream 2gether on a particularly hot day

“...Really, Shulk? Vanilla again?” Fiora sighed and hung her head as she watched her blond haired friend receive a cone of white confection from the vendor they were all ordering from. She was hoping that Shulk would have at least tried something new for once after the chat she’d had with him prior to their outing. He was so set in his ways, however, that she shouldn’t have really expected that talk to convince him to try something different.

At the same time, the female was equally disappointed with her other friend, the large and rather oafish Reyn, who had decided to help himself to a huge sundae. How on Bionis was he supposed to finish that before it all melted? The weather was extremely warm today, after all, which had prompted the three to go out for ice cream in the first place. Once they were done here, they were going to walk all the way to Outlook Park to spend the rest of the day basking in the shade as they watched the birds fly over Colony 9.

There was still the matter of Fiora getting her ice cream, however. The boys had already decided on theirs, so she needed to pick before her friends got impatient with her. Of course, there were a bunch of different flavors to pick from, which only made the decision more difficult. Should she try something new? Or go for something she knew she would like?

Emerald eyes darted over to Shulk, who seemed to be gingerly eating his way around the single scoop that he had been given. He was always so delicate, even when he had a simple treat like this. Her vision then panned over to Reyn, who was making a royal mess of his face while stuffing way too much ice cream into his face. At least that answered the question of how he was going to finish the whole thing before it melted. She just hoped that the redhead wouldn’t end up getting brain freeze and started flailing around like a buffoon as a result.

What she had noticed from both of the guys, however, was that even though they were already well on their way getting through their ice cream, their eyes were on her, the indecisive one who hadn’t picked something out yet. They were patiently waiting on Fiora to make her decision. Talk about being pressured to make a decision, and fast…

“…All right, all right.” She finally said, eyes darting between her two male friends before she stepped forward to order her treat. She had decided to go with an old fashioned goodie - mint chip. There was something rather soothing about mint ice cream and she quite enjoyed the flavor. There, now the three of them could start out on their journey to Outlook Park in order to spend the rest of the day there.

Before they could set out, however, there was a loud scream that was quickly followed by Reyn flailing around like an idiot. Opposite him, Shulk was laughing his head off, thoroughly amused by his best friend’s antics. “Come on, Reyn!” The smaller male said between chuckles. “That’s why you’re supposed to eat slowly! Try pressing your tongue against the top of your mouth!” A couple seconds after Shulk gave that suggestion, Reyn stopped hopping around and gave a huge smile to his buddy.

“That worked!” He said as he wrapped one arm around the smaller male’s shoulders. “Ya really  _do_  know everything, Shulk! Thanks for helping me outta that pickle!” Fiora couldn’t help but laugh as she noticed that the remnants of Reyn’s treat were starting to trickle over onto Shulk’s sweater, a detail the blond seemed to be well aware of as he laughed awkwardly and tried to weasel out from under the large redhead's grasp.

“Come on, you two~” She said between giggles. “You can continue eating while we walk. I honestly doubt any Bunnivs will be interested in your sticky messes, after all.” And with her free hand, she motioned for the boys to start following along behind her as they set out toward the entrance of the colony closest to their destination. It was an interesting beginning to the day out that they were sure to enjoy, that was for sure.


End file.
